Santiago & Lil' Q
by skalice
Summary: Fill for GKM. Summary inside. Warning: g!p for both.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. Quinn & Santana sadly belong to RIB and Fox.**

**Fill for this prompt from the GKM: Quinn and Santana both with girl peen like to fuck and suck each other. Roughness of the sex is up to the filler.**

**This is my first time writing girlpeen, so bare with me.**

* * *

><p>"Santana, I... I have to tell you something," Quinn said, eyes closed.<p>

"Okay," Santana answered, cocking an eyebrow. It was nothing like Quinn to be this nervous about anything.

Quinn's mouth was dry. "I... maybe it's better if I show you." She grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her to the showers. They were abandoned as there was no Cheerios practice that day - Coach had a special interview and wasn't at school.

Once they were in the shower area, Quinn took a deep breath. She unfastened her belt, popped the button of her jeans open, lowered the zipper. As she was doing this, Santana was looking at her with a mix of curiosity and scepticism. Finally, Quinn hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her jeans and boxers and pulled them down to her knees, revealing her thick cock.

She braced herself for the reaction. She wasn't sure what Santana would do - she had always found it hard to read the girl.

What she didn't expect was for Santana to repeat her actions and reveal a large cock of her own. She shrugged, a sly grin on her face.

They stood there, both naked from the waist down, staring at each other.

Quinn licked her lips. "Shit, San... yours is really nice." Just the sight of the other girl's dick made her own throb with want. Santana noticed this and smirked again, walking towards Quinn.

"You can't complain either," she said, her voice husky. Santana bit her lip and suddenly, Quinn's mind was invaded by the image of those pouty lips around her hard member. It sent a jolt of arousal through her body and she could feel it getting harder.

Santana grabbed the girth of Quinn's cock and worked her hand over it in long, hard strokes. Quinn's body jerked every time Santana rubbed over her head. It didn't take very long for her to come hard.

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking about?" Santana asked, her head resting on Quinn's shoulder. They were lying on Quinn's bed, watching a movie on her flatscreen. Santana's arm is lazily slumped across Quinn's waist.<p>

"I was thinking about the first time you gave me a handjob," Quinn freely admits. Ever since that day, they've been having sex any which way. They both had a very high sex drive, but neither complained. It was kind of awesome.

"Shit, you came so hard," Santana remembered. "But then you couldn't wait to wrap those pretty lips of yours around Santiago here," she added, patting her own crotch. "But seriously, was I the first to jerk you off?"

Quinn nodded.

"But you were so good at that blowjob, though. I mean, it wasn't your first time, right?"

Quinn chuckled dryly. "If you give a guy a blowjob, they won't ask to finger you or go down on you. They'll just be happy you're not asking. Who was the first to suck your cock?"

"Well, Brittany always knew," Santana shrugged. "So when the hormones hit, we would experiment with each other. My first dick was some friend of my brother's, totally hot." Santana rolled over, sat on her knees and dragged Quinn's boxer shorts off. "Not nearly as hot as lil' Q here, though," she winked.

Quinn smiled and reached for Santana's hips, taking her boxers off as well. They quickly got rid of their shirts, appreciating the sight of the other, fully naked.

"You know, that's the best part of all of this," Santana said as she leaned down to kiss Quinn. "You have an amazing dick," she said, squeezing it and then grabbing the girth. "But you also have the mind of a girl, and the boobs of a girl, and the ass of a girl."

"Same goes for you," Quinn grinned. She moaned deeply when she felt Santana's hard on brushing against her own dick, causing it to become erect in mere seconds.

"Someone's ready," Santana teased. She kissed Quinn's neck, licking and sucking at her pulse point as her hand pumped up and down her cock. Quinn grabbed Santana's hair, then moved it all over one shoulder to expose her neck. Santana stroked her thumb over the head, fingering the slit each time she passed it. Quinn's body was soon trashing and she felt the warm, sticky liquid covering her hand in no time.

"Shit, you're so good at that," Quinn moaned.

Santana scooted up and planted her knees next to Quinn's ears, sitting down on her chest but making sure that her knees caught all of her weight. Quinn readily opened her mind to take the head of Santana's dick in. She licked the head, swirled her tongue around it and tongued the slit, swallowing a the trickle of pre-cum. Santana's hands were resting on the headboard as she slowly slid her cock deeper into Quinn's mouth, her ass lifting from her chest.

Quinn happily took more of the cock in her mouth, grabbing Santana's ass cheeks to pull her closer. The deep moans emanating from Santana's throat only encouraged her. Santana's cock tapped the back of her throat and soon enough, it went into it. They had both long said goodbye to their gag reflexes. They both worked Santana's cock in deeper until Quinn's nose hit Santana's pelvic bone. Quinn slapped Santana's ass, causing Santana to jump a little and her cock to move in Quinn's throat.

Quinn moaned, sending a vibration over Santiago. Santana slowly pulled out again and as soon as it had left Quinn's throat, she started sucking Santana's cock hard. Santana pulled out until only the head was inside and then went back inside again. They repeated this, increasing the pace each time. Soon enough, Santana was fucking Quinn's mouth and throat and Quinn was taking it like a pro, working her tongue on the underside of Santana's cock by pressing it against it.

Santana came in Quinn's mouth, sending ropes of hot cum down her throat. Quinn swallowed it eagerly and licked her lips. Santana slumped down next to Quinn, exhausted from the intense orgasm.

"Shit, that was so good," Santana moaned.

Quinn grinned proudly. The sensations and Santana's sounds had left her with a situation of her own, so soon she was straddling Santana's hips. "I'm going to fuck your tits now," she said, wanting to give her friend a head's up.

Santana nodded and brought a hand up to play with Quinn's boobs, squeezing them and rubbing her nipples. Quinn brought her dick to Santana's boobs and rested the tip against her nipple, coating it with pre-cum, then giving the other the same treatment. She moved her body and leaned down to suck on Santana's nipples, swirling her tongue around them and biting them lightly. Santana moaned and moved her hips upwards, causing their cocks to rub against each other again.

When Quinn was happy with her work, she admired Santana's hard, wet nipples and scooted upwards again. She placed her dick between Santana's boobs, grabbed them and pushed them together, catching her dick between them.

They both moaned. Quinn bit her lip and moved her dick upwards. Santana was sweaty enough from earlier to make it slide without a hitch. "Ugh," Quinn grunted, buckling her hips and fucking those magnificent boobs with long, hard strokes, holding them in place with her hands, marvelling at the hard nipples in the palms of her hands.

"Fuuuuck!" she screamed as she came, her cum shooting on Santana lips, neck and face. Santana licked her lips, greedy for the hot liquid. Quinn cleaned up the rest of it.

They were both spent. Quinn snuggled into Santana's arms, who absent-mindedly played with her hair.

After a while, Santana kissed Quinn and said: "I wanna fuck your ass now."

Quinn grinned and reached for the lube that was always close at hand. Santana stroked herself until Quinn poured the lubricant on her dick and started spreding it with long strokes, grabbing and squeezing her cock occasionally.

Quinn gazed at it when she was done. Santana was fully erect, proud of her nine and a half inches. Quinn licked her lips and grinned. "It's so fucking beautiful," she said as she turned on her stomach.

Santana straddled Quinn's legs and grabbed her hips. She rested her cock on Quinn's ass and rubbed it against it a few times. She grabbed the bottle of lube, squeezed some of it on her fingers and worked them inside Quinn's asshole. She spread the lube inside, going as deep as she could.

She extracted her fingers and lined her cock up with the hole. She slipped the head inside and waited, allowing Quinn to adjust. She slid her hand upwards and under Quinn's body, playing with her nipples to help the girl relax. It was a tight fit, but that was what made it so delicious. She got her cock out again, which earned her some protest from Quinn, and applied some more lube before entering again.

She slowly slid her huge cock inside Quinn's tiny hole, stretching the girl's wonderful ass. She held her breath and groaned - it just felt so damn good. She brought her hands to Quinn's hips once she was fully inside and after a few seconds of just resting it like that, she pulled her cock out again.

"Santana, fuck," Quinn cried. "I need it harder."

"Are you sure?"

"Just - fuck me!"

Santana smiled. That's her girl. She slammed her cock back inside, earning a gasp from Quinn, and slapped her ass. Soon, she was pounding in and out of Quinn, giving a few more slaps and alternately pulling her hair, sometimes even squeezing a boob.

"Fuck fuck fuck," Santana muttered. "So damn good, so damn _good_." She tensed her hamstrings and started slamming her thick cock inside with all she had.

She felt herself rapidly coming closer to her orgasm and took a decision on a whim. She pulled out, grabbed Quinn and turned her over, moving upwards. She was rapidly moving her hand over her cock to not lose it and with a loud grunt and scream, she came all over Quinn's boobs.

Quinn growled. "You little bitch," she seethed. "I wasn't fucking finished and you fucking pull out."

Santana did feel a bit guilty - she had just been so excited. "I'm sorry, babe," she offered. "Let me make it up to you."

She lied down between Quinn's legs and took the head of her cock in her mouth, tonguing it without abandon. She started sucking it, taking the rest in as well purely by sucking so hard. She bobbed her head over the cock, swirling her tongue around it, sucking hard and licking. She cupped her balls and squeezed them, then moved her hand to grab the bottom of Quinn's shaft and squeeze it tightly.

"What - the - fuck - are - you - doing," Quinn panted, annoyed that Santana was once again denying her an orgasm. Santana didn't answer, but instead moved her head faster and faster over the cock - sucking and licking as if her life depended on it.

Finally, she released her vice-like grip as only the head was in her mouth, her hand now moving over the shaft.

Quinn screamed as she came, her hot seed filling Santana's mouth, who swallowed it happily. Santana tongued the slit before she released the cock and licked her lips. She noticed that Quinn's chest was still covered in her own cum and bent down to lick her clean. Quinn massaged her scalp lazily. When she was done, Santana kissed Quinn. It was slow, long and deep. Their tongues curled around each other and they cupped the other's jaw. Finally, they each slumped down on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a fill for another prompt at the GKM:_ "I want some hardcore dickgirl on dickgirl anal sex."_**

**I don't intend for this to become a story, it's just a verse I'll use for any double g!p prompts I come across and feel like filling.**

* * *

><p>Santana decided that this was agony.<p>

Pure and utter motherfucking agony.

At the beginning of the school year, she had been overjoyed to find that she had gym with Jessica Robbins, the girl with the most amazing ass of the entire student body (after Quinn's, not that she would ever admit it). She had bragged to Quinn about it endlessly (who had in return been triumphant to report that she had gym with Deborah Epstein, whose chest was way out there).

But now that they were doing laps and Jessica was running in front of her, it was just painful. She had to fight to keep her moans in. At the same time, she was paranoid that someone would notice a bulge - these special panties could only do so much. She couldn't stop her mind from thinking about how that ass would feel around her dick, all the way in there.

Her face was flushed, and it wasn't from exhaustion. She was harder than she had been in a long time and she nearly cried in relief when the teacher whistled to stop them. She did her routine of pretending to need the restroom until the others had dressed, then quickly changed herself.

Fifteen minutes later, she was in Biology, still with a massive boner and the sight of Jessica's ass etched in her mind. The fact that she was bored out of her mind didn't help either.

**From: Q**

_How u holding up?_

Santana smiled. They knew each other's schedule, and Quinn must've figured she'd be having a bit of a situation.

**From: Tana**

_Funny u shud say that. Laps during gym, im so fucking hard._

**From: Q**

_U need a hand? Or a mouth ;)_

**From: Tana**

_Fuck, Q... ur not helping._

**From: Q**

_Oh come on now, like u dont want my lips around santiago, fucking him hard with my mouth_

**From: Tana**

_Quinn Fabray, shut the hell up, its bad enough as it is..._

**From: Q**

_Meet me our jc._

**From: Tana**

_B there in 5._

She excused herself to the bathroom and made a run for it. She opened the janitor's closet and to her delight, she already found Quinn waiting there. Quinn had been in her Maths class and the classroom was very close to "their" janitor's closet.

As soon as she closed the door behind her, Quinn reached for Santana's jeans and opened them. She pulled them down as she fell on her knees, pulling off her underwear along the way. Santana moaned out loud when her huge erection sprang free, glad to get rid of the confines of that restricting underwear.

Quinn wasted no time. She grabbed Santana's balls, firmly massaging them. She licked her shaft from the bottom to the head and back, swirling her tongue around it, running it over her slit as she passed it. Santana nearly blew her load and put her hand on Quinn's scalp, pushing her closer. Quinn smiled, grabbed the bottom of Santana's shaft and wrapped her lips around the head. She sucked it violently, moving her mouth down until it was filled with cock.

"Fuck, Quinn," Santana moaned. She felt her dick throbbing in the other gir's mouth. Quinn bobbed her head up and down, moving her hands over the part of the shaft that couldn't fit in her mouth. The tip of Santana's dick hit the roof of her mouth again and against.

Santana gasped when she felt Quinn's teeth sliding over the soft skin of Santiago, biting down hard enough to be felt but not hard enough to hurt. Santana placed her hand on Quinn's head and kept it in place as her hips jerked, working her cock all the way into Quinn's mouth and pulling back. Quinn moaned around it, her mouth stretched. Santana felt herself rapidly losing control and before she knew it, her dick had found its way into Quinn's throat. When Quinn's nose hit her pelvic bone, Santana kept her head in place once again so that the girl couldn't move and fucked her throat until she felt the hot cum squirting from the tip, again and again. Quinn moaned in pleasure, sending Santana over the edge again because of the vibrations it caused. After a final squirt, she let go of Quinn and slowly pulled out.

"Holy shit," Quinn panted. "That was so hot, Tana."

Santana smirked lazily, absent-mindedly stroking her dick.

"Turn around," Quinn ordered after a few minutes.

Santana obeyed and soon enough, she heard Quinn unbuckle her belt, open the button and then the zipper of her jeans. Smiling, Santana bent over to stick her ass out, patting herself on the back from the moan she got from Quinn.

"Shit, Santana," Quinn hissed. "Your ass is so damn sexy."

Santana jerked a bit when she felt Quinn's finger inside her hole. They fucked each other so often in this abandoned janitor's closet that they hid a tube of lube there. She moaned as Quinn's fingers went deeper, effectively stretching her.

She dropped her head and took a large breath when she felt the head of Quinn's cock poking inside. Quinn waited a second so that Santana could adjust and then shoved it further inside. She kept shoving, all the while massaging Santana's butt, until she was fully inside.

"Gimme a minute," Quinn mumbled. "I want a picture of this."

Santana turned her head and smiled at Quinn, who had taken out of her phone. "I have a better idea," Quinn suddenly said. "Hold on a second."

Quinn pulled Santana up until their bodies were pressed against each other, Santana moaning at the sensation. Quinn shuffled them around a bit, tapped a few buttons and then placed her phone on a shelf that was just the right height. She then returned them to their positions.

"Are you filming this?" Santana breathed.

"Yup. You never know when I'm going to need it."

Santana looked at her, panic in her eys. "Shit, Quinn, nobody can know about this -"

"I didn't mean that, idiot. I meant, I might need it to get myself off if you're unavailable for whatever reason."

Quinn pressed her hips into Santana. "Whatever, just fuck me," Santana moaned.

"You ready?" Quinn asked.

Santana nodded.

Quinn grabbed Santana's hips, pulled her cock out and slammed it back inside. Soon enough, she was pumping it in and out at a crazy pace. Each time she went back inside, she rotated her hips and each time she pulled out, she made sure the head of her cock bumped against the ring of muscles. She worked one hand over to Santana's cock and moved it up and down at the same pace as she was pounding into her from behind.

"Holy fuck," Santana moaned.

Quinn picked up the pace. The sound of her balls slapping against Santana's ass was heavenly. She rolled on the balls of her feet to give even more strength to her movements and soon enough, sweat was dripping down her face. Santana's ass was just so damn tight. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she shuffled a little bit closer and managed to get in even deeper.

She could tell by the throbbing of Santiago that Santana was close and she knew that her own lil' Q wouldn't last much longer either.

"Harder," Santana panted. "Fucking hell, harder!"

Quinn took a deep breath, gathered all her strength and slammed into Santana with even more force. She didn't even know where that moan came from as she finally felt long, hot ropes of cum shooting into Santana's ass, filling it up. It kept coming and she was pretty sure she hadn't blown such a load in a very long time - if not ever. It felt so amazing to come so deep inside her friend. She felt Santana's sticky cum on her own hand, filling it up. She grinned.

When she was finally soft, she slowly pulled out. They both whimpered at the loss of contact. Quinn turned Santana around and brought her hand to Santana's face, urging her to lick off their own cum.

Santana smiled and snaked a hand behind Quinn's neck, pulling her closer so that they were both licking off Quinn's hand, their tongues colliding more often than not.

They finished off with a sloppy kiss before pulling their pants back on, kissing each other goodbye, grabbing the phone and returning to class. When their teachers asked what had taken them such a long time, they both gave them a you-don't-want-to-know-look. Santana winced when she took a seat and was glad that the lesson was nearly over - at least she would be spared from sitting down the next hour as lunch was up next.


End file.
